


Dirty Kitchens and Messy Kissing

by hopelesspaperclip



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Cooking, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, cleaning?, i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesspaperclip/pseuds/hopelesspaperclip
Summary: Two persons not capable of cooking being in charge of making dinner is bound to be a disaster. Ten and Taemin learn this the hard way.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dirty Kitchens and Messy Kissing

“Oh my god,” Ten whines. “You’re even worse than me, and I didn’t think that was even possible.” 

“Don’t be so homophobic, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I can’t cook,” Taemin says while trying to quench the flames spewing out of the now blackened cabbage. 

Ten exhales sharply, “I’m not being homophobic. I’m fucking gay too, you asswipe.” 

The kitchen they’re standing in is the paragon of a mess. Kitchen utensils are scattered throughout the area, multiple bowls positioned on the kitchen counter, and some kind of reddish liquid is dripping off the wall. The resemblance to a murder scene is alarming, to say the least. 

Ten is glad that Taeyong is gone for the week. If he would visit their apartment he would most likely have a demonic fit. All they need is to acquire a way that evaporates this interminable mess. 

“Ten, I could use some of your help here, you know. My magic hands can’t clean this up alone,” Taemin called out to him. He was now scrubbing a cloth against the kitchen worktop, which was covered in splashes of something that might once have been considered food. 

They truly are the core example as to why each couple should consist of at least one semi-capable cook. Or, their kitchen is. 

He walks over to Taemin, feeling the sudden urge to slap his non-existent ass, but deciding against it. 

“Your so-called magic hands are quite useless, huh?” It’s all he can think of as he desperately tries to cleanse his mind of any less than platonic thoughts of Taemin. They need to clean first, relax later. 

“I can show you all they can do, you’ll be surprised.” Ten doesn’t even need to look at Taemin’s face to know that he’s smirking now. 

“Don’t start flirting with me right now,” is all Ten mutters in response. “Or need I remind you of the situation you landed us in?” 

“Well, there’s no need for that now, Ten. I’m perfectly aware of the roots of this problem. The one we created together, not just me,” Taemin flings a towel in Ten’s direction without any reason whatsoever. It has barely landed on the ground before he dives after it and picks it up. “Sorry about that, just wanted to do that for the statement,” he says, and all Ten can think of is how adorable he looks when he says that. 

“Are you trying to distract me now? Tough luck for you, because that’s not going to help us clean up this kitchen.”  
“I know, I know. I just hate cleaning and I kind of love looking at your face.” 

It’s occasions like this that Ten is reminded of how cheesy and flirty Taemin can be, where he realizes how lucky he is to have ended up with Taemin. No matter how much Taemin flirts, Ten can never resist the impulse to flirt back, or blush excessively, depending on how risky he is feeling that day. 

“I bet you love a lot more than just my face.” It seems like today is one of his more bold days, where he’s willing to flirt just as much with Taemin as Taemin flirts with him. 

It takes forever to remove one of the countless stains on the countertop, but it sure feels like a victory once it’s done. It does make one wonder how in the name of Jongdae’s head they manage to turn edible products into unremovable splatters of liquid that seem to come straight from a horror movie. 

“See, I knew you could do it. I think you should do all the cleaning from now on, you are much better than I even wish to be.” The sudden awareness of Taemin standing next to him causes him to flinch, something that would go unnoticeable for any bystander. 

Taemin is not just any bystander, though, and he lets out an airy laugh. “Whoa, you scaredy-cat. Are you afraid of me or something?” 

“If I can be honest, you do look a tad intimidating. One might assume that you are some kind of drug dealer.” 

This time Ten is the one laughing. The drug dealer joke is an old but gold one in their relationship. 

When Ten and Taemin had met at a party, through Jongin who had introduced them to each other, the first thing Ten had asked Taemin was if he was perhaps a drug dealer. All Taemin had done was laugh in response, after which the two of them seemed to hit it off quite well. 

It still came up regularly, mostly in these kinds of circumstances. 

‘Yes, you are right. You cracked the code, Ten. I am, in fact, a drug dealer. I came here for a special kind of drug, one that I need for myself.” Taemin bent over a little to get even closer to Ten. “I think that the drug I’m searching for is right in front of me.” 

Taemin caresses his thumb over Ten’s face, “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind giving me a preview of this drug, or would you?” 

Taemin doesn’t even wait for a response before closing the gap between their faces and roughly pressing his lips onto Ten’s. Ten wastes no time in kissing back passionately, letting their tongues explore the other’s mouth thoroughly. 

Suddenly, a multitude of things seem to happen at once. The door to their apartment is kicked open rather rudely and out of nowhere the beeping of an alarm echoes through the place. They both pull apart in surprise. 

“We leave you alone for five minutes,” Yuta calls out to them over the blaring of the ongoing alarm. “And this is what happens.” 

Ten hurriedly walks towards the beeping sound coming from no other place than the oven. But they had removed all the food in there, had they not? 

He opens the oven and is surprised by the amount of smoke that comes out. It quickly sends him into a coughing fit. “Is everything okay in there, Ten?” he hears Yuta ask him. 

“Don’t worry about it, everything is fine here!” He shouts while grabbing some towels to pull out the leftovers in the oven. 

The thing in his hand doesn’t look like anything other than a big lump of black coal. It’s shaped rather weirdly, an almost penis-like form if Ten is being honest. He absolutely doesn’t remember making this. 

Just as he’s about to throw it away, he hears someone mutter a quiet ‘fuck’. Taemin is standing there, looking almost embarrassed. But what would he be embarrassed for? 

“Do you have anything to do with, well, with whatever this is?” 

It looks like Taemin wants to disappear, which gives Ten some kind of sadistic pleasure. It’s rather funny to see Taemin look so flustered. 

“You see, I thought that after dinner we could have some dessert.”

“In the form of a dick?”

“Well,” Ten can hear Yuta laugh in the back. “Yeah?” 

“You idiot. Did you forget you can’t cook or something? No one would eat this shitty dick.” 

“Oh no, I think there is only one kind of dick that you’d like to eat.” 

Yuta’s face is one of permanent disgust as he listens to their conversation. “You guys are disgusting, stop flirting with each other and start finding a way to make everything look presentable before Taeyong comes here. He will flip his shit if he sees this.” 

“Taeyong’s not here right now, and he’s not going to be here anytime soon. We’ll have more than enough time to clean this up and have some feisty make out breaks too.” Taemin says, emphasizing on the make out breaks. 

Yuta slowly backs away. “I’m definitely not going to stay here and help you all clean up. And my pure innocent eyes shouldn’t be tortured with visions of you too kissing either.” 

“You better go quick then, Taemin has a way of going all out even when there are people around. He can put on quite a show.” Yuta somehow manages to look even more disgusted and is gone before they know it. 

“We’re not actually going to fuck in a dirty kitchen right?” Ten carefully asks Taemin. 

Taemin gives a perverted grin. “Who knows? Like you said earlier, I’m quite good at putting on a show.”

**Author's Note:**

> hii there, just wanted to thank u for reading this :)  
> this is actually my first work on ao3 ^.^ hope u enjoyed it hehe


End file.
